NyxNightmare
by XxTearsOfAWolfxX
Summary: Nyx has a awful nightmare. This came out better then I expected it to.


Smoke swirled around the ground. Black, silence, nothingness. That's what this place. Blackness, darkness. On and on for miles and miles. Maybe forever. Where was this place? No creatures, no plants, no living being. No object was seen. Nyx walked, where was she. How did she get here. This all ran through the demons mind as she walked. It was cold, her breath rising every time she exhaled. Her bright blue eyes looking around, she was along. Not even Fang was here. But, she didn't remember even coming here, where ever here was. Blackness clouded Nyx's head. She couldn't remember anything. Nothing after the fight with the amateur Lycan. Was he the cause of this? A snarl escaped her throat. She was alone. Her eye trying to see through the darkness, but all she saw was more, darkness, blackness. And the aura of evil was heavy. Nyx sighed, she kept walking, she didn't know where. Or even in what direction she was walking. But she was walking, farther into the blackness, or was it farther away? She stopped as she saw purple wolf walk right before her and vanish like nothing. She raised a brow. Purple wolf? She shook her head. What was in the food Sabrina cooked? Slowly, she kept walking, her shoes making no sound, it didn't even feel like she was walking on anything, mist. That was it. All she saw. Foggy, cold, clammy hair surrounding her. A shiver went up her back, sending cold waves through her body, goose bumps now covered her pale skin. Bring her arms up. She wrapped them around herself. Her gloved dainty hands rubbing her skin, trying to warm it up. Usually the cold didn't bother her. But this, this was ridiculous cold. After hours of walking, which it had only been minutes. She stopped. A boy stood before her. His bright white eye looking up at her. Black combat boots, and a black outfit. Long white hair, Pearly white fangs hanging out from his mouth. Nyx just stared, her body tensing. She took a step back as the boy looked at her. "You killed me…" The boy spoke as blood began to cover his face, scratch marks now tore at his chest, ripping his close. It was her twin brother, Necro. The one who was killed when she was five, slowly. He disappeared. Nyx, letting out a long exhale, she didn't even realize she was holding her breath. Shaking her head. She rubbed her eyes. Did, did she just see. No, he was dead. Nyx took a couple more breath, she needed to get a hold of herself. She nodded as she slowly began to walk once more. Not even a minute had past and there Evura stood. Nyx raised a brow. "What are you doing here?" She said softly to her sister. Evura stood there, looking down. Nyx took a step forward. "Evura?" She said softly. As Evura looked up, blood ran down her face. What was left of her face anyway. Nyx jumped back. "Evura!" She screamed as she ran towards her. She ran, and ran. But wasn't getting any closer. "You see Nyx, you are weak, a very weak child!" Voices began to scream. "Run Nyx, run for her. Help her. I don't know why you bother, she is good as dead." A wicked laugh echoed through the darkness. Nyx's eyes widened as Evura slowly faded into the blackness. "..Evura.." She said softly. Skidding to a stop she looked around. "What do you want!" She scream. She was now shaking, her black eye filled with fear, yes, fear. "get a hold of yourself.." She whispered. Taking another slow breath she was about to move. That was until her black eye stopped something to the right of her, a wolf looking thing, laying on the ground, blood pouring out of it, and a sword in its side. "No…" She said softly. She then brought her hand to her side. Something was sticky, wet, warm. She slowly pulled it away. Looking down, blood covered her hand. "Fang!" She screamed. If Fang was injured in anyway, so could Nyx. It was part of there bond. Pain struck right through her. Nyx collapsed to her knees. Holding her side, her eyes not leaving her injured wolf. "Fang…" She said softly. "Yes, your precious wolf, dead. By you Nyx…You killed it. You kill everything!" It screamed. "No…Fang is alive…?" She said almost in a question manner. Slowly, she struggled to her knees. Once more, about to take a step, but the imagine was gone, and so was the pain, and wound. She snarled. "Get out of my head!" She screamed. Her hands going to her head. Pressing down onto it. Long Elven ears perking out from her black and white tipped locks that weaved down her back. She was now breathing heavily. The world slowly began to spin. "Oh, but were just starting Nyx. Come child…Lets show you more. Yes? Alright." The voice laughed as a imagine of Kirah was now there. His eye on her. Disappointment laid in them. Anger. "See Nyx, He doesn't love you, no one does! They all feel sorry for you. Yes, sorry. Why do you think he left? He didn't want to be around you." The voice laughed, taunted her. Slowly Nyx watched as Kirah turned away, walking, walking away from her. Disappearing into the darkness. "No….H-He, He loves me!" She screamed. Falling to her knees. Her now bright white eye the only color in this real. She kneeled there, in total darkness. Alone. "You are forgotten, you are unloved, you are worthless. Why do you think your parents adopted Evura, because, after Necro died. They needed someone to take care of the Kingdom. You weren't fit enough. Yes, that's it. Nyx, you are no good. Yes, doubt yourself child. Yes, that's it." The voice now whispered in her ear. Nyx's widened eye staring at the ground. She was holding her head. "No…." She said softly. "But yes, everyone leaves, everyone dies. You were meant to be alone.." The voices once more whispered. The ground began to shake, things began to spin. "Alone.." That word, repeated itself, over, and over. Slowly, in the darkness of her mind the Lycan appeared. A evil grin form cheek to cheek pasted on his face. Nyx held her head, tighter. Her grip tightened. "No!" She screamed as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was in her bed. Sweat dripping off here face. She took deep breath. Her black eye scanning the dark room. She was home. She sat up, holding her head. Pounding, throbbing surged through head. Letting out a small groan. Nyx slowly got up. Wearing but a shirt that hung down to her knees. She waked down stairs. Her bare feet hitting the black floor. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen. Sabrina humming and cooking dinner. Looking over at Nyx. She smiled. Nyx nodded towards her. Opening the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of Elven ale. Opening it, she took a long drink of it. Slowly, she leaned onto the counter. Looking at the floor. A dream, it had to be a dream. Well, a nightmare. She let out a small sigh as she looked up.


End file.
